Daizy Plush Toy
|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Nanco|Row 2 title = Inner materials|Row 2 info = Polyester fibers, plastic stiffeners|Row 3 title = Release date|Row 3 info = 2008|Row 4 title = Character|Row 4 info = Daizy|Image file = Daizy Plush by Nanco, Front (Large).png}}The Daizy Plush Toy is a ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''plush made by Nanco. This plush is made in different sizes. Details This Daizy plush has aqua green colored plush fabric for the skin. Her eyes, lashes and mouth are sewn on with black thread, inside the mouth is dark red and its tongue is pink, and the light reflections on the eyes and lashes are sewn white. Her nose is a black oval-shaped button. Her hair is light purple, made of plush fabric and circles around her head. The bottom-center of it on the front has a pointy bump shape from her forehead; and the left and right sides on the front of her hair have two black lines, rowed and patterned horizontally from the edge of her hair, that curve upwards on the front from the middle of the forehead point and stop partway, and circles around the back. The top of her hair has a pink bow made of plush fabric, the middle part of it is connected to her hair and the whole bow points upwards. Her pigtails have plastic stiffeners inside to keep them up. The front of her hair has a flower near where each pigtail begins. The flowers are made of felt, have four pink petals and yellow centers layered on top of them. Her whole dress is made of plush fabric. The upper and lower parts of it are pink, and the sleeves and skirt are white; and the front and center of the upper dress has a flower with four purple petals, placed compass-wise, and a yellow center. The flower is sewn on. Marked all around the skirt has a purple zigzag. Her arms are sticking out of her sleeves and their hands are open. Her legs are coming out of her dress legs which are attached on the bottom of her torso. Her feet are wide and round, and look like flat hills. They have a round plastic stiffener inside the bottom of each of them, and between the feet's top and side of the bottom are attached to the bottom of each leg. The feet are pointing away from each other. The small version of this plush has flat hands and legs, and are made of two layers of felt. Gallery Daizy Plush by Nanco, Front (Large).png|Stock Photo Nanco Wubbzy Plushies - Swing Tag, Front.png|Swing Tag, Front Nanco Wubbzy Plushies - Swing Tag, Back.png|Swing Tag, Back Small Daizy Plush by Nanco, Front (Small).jpg|Front Daizy Plush by Nanco, Front with Bow Pointing Up (Small).jpg|Front with Bow Pointing Up Daizy Plush by Nanco, Side (Small).jpg|Side Daizy Plush by Nanco, Back (Small).jpg|Back Medium Daizy Plush by Nanco, Front (Medium).png|Front Daizy Plush by Nanco, Back (Medium).png|Back Jumbo Daizy Plush by Nanco, Front (Jumbo).png|Front Daizy Plush by Nanco, Back (Jumbo).png|Back Category:Plushes Category:Merchandise Category:2008